


gods & monsters

by fluffy_miracle



Series: Unholy Masquerade [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Anal Sex, Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood, Bloody Rituals, Bonding, Child Murder, Claiming, Dark Magic, Destruction, Earth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gore, Grace Sex, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Grieving Sam Winchester, Human Sacrifice, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Justice, Loopholes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morality, Murder, Pagan God Gabriel (Supernatural), Pagan Gods, Paganism, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Ritual, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Sacrifice isn't a virgin, Sex, Soul Bond, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), Trickster Gods, Tricksters, Violence, Virgin Sacrifice, sacrificial sex, trickster archangel, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: Sam lost his family, his autonomy, his body, and his life when he was sacrificed to the god Loki. No one expected him to catch the attention and interest of said trickster god.  Sam was willing to die, he promised his life and his body to the god in hopes the god would kill him when he was done. Sam should have been more specific. Instead of asking for death, he offered his life in exchange for a boon, a life that Loki now wants him to live with him.One has to be very careful what words they use when asking Loki for a boon.





	gods & monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This story is happening after Gabriel takes Loki's place.
> 
> TW: Read Tags!
> 
> Non-con... Sam offers himself up in hopes he'll die. However, he is drugged and chained and his body feels like it's being taken even if it isn't before he gives consent in hopes of boon.
> 
> Death, blood, etc. People are brutally murdered. Note Human Sacrifice tag
> 
> Also, not supposed to be based off any real rituals or beliefs. This is all the old crone's belief system and different from Norse beliefs even though Norse gods and goddesses are invoked.

It was a foggy night, clouds descending as night fell, making the craggy fjords that were dangerous by day, absolutely nightmarish by night. It was in one of such fjords that a young man and his family had fallen upon hard times, being taken by an enemy clan, as they traveled from their old village in hopes of a new, better life. In better times, they would have been forced into a life of slavery, but hard times called for hard measures, and this clan needed an answer from the gods, even if their sacrifices were not as satisfactory.

The child was slain first, innocent blood spilled out over the altar, filling up the sacred runes. None of the usual gods they claimed would come for sacrifice, but they weren’t trying for the usual god. They were calling upon the wild trickster, Loki, to come and be their savior. Loki might be the only god who would answer their call after all other gods had forsaken them.

Their gods had abandoned them because they abandoned the old ways, the right ways, the ways that all living creatures should be treated. They had followed an old, traveling crone to new ways, dark ways, ways that their slaves and animals had been sacrificed for.

“Loki, O mighty trickster…” The old woman incanted, throwing her arms and raggedy sleeves into the air. The young woman was dragged on to the altar where her throat was slit. Precious lifeblood bubbled out, staining her pale skin, her child’s blood staining her blonde curls.

“Loki, you’re not going to answer them.” Freya was there, looking on in pity at the young woman, the young mother who invoked her name.

“Why not?” Loki smirked, a murderous gleam in his eyes. “I’m curious as to what part tall, unlucky, and handsome is going to play in my offering.”

“Loki, we all swore.” Freya was pleading with him. Loki almost wanted to give in, but then he remembered what all these suddenly benevolent gods were capable of, even against their own, and his face and heart hardened.

“Well, maybe next time include me at the family get-togethers so I can get the memo.” Loki snapped. Freya gave him a sorrowful look, wrapping herself in fog, whisking herself away. The god of mischief turned his attention back on the proceedings being carried out in his name. It was all wrong, from the incantations to the offerings, and none of it would be legally binding even if he did offer a boon. That was the thing with all these pagan proceedings: they were very technical. He had traded one life of technicalities for another: this one had a lot more pleasure though.

“Loki, we offer you the life and blood of these pure souls.” Well, they were right about that. Loki watched the pure souls make their way of into eternity, safe in the arms of reapers. Or they were on their way to Hel. It all depended on the worldview. His attention filtered back from his thoughts as the body of the young woman was unceremoniously dumped to the side. The young man was brought forward now, led by heavy chains on his wrists and ankles. His easy movements were loose and spoke off spiked wine, keeping him pliant and moveable. He was lain on the altar, his wrists and ankles fastened to each corner, leaving him spread out, defenseless. “And, lastly, we beseech you to take this humble offering for your pleasure.” Loki’s eyes sparkled as he leaned closer to the torches, examining this offering. Normally, he was offered virgins and whatnot, young women willingly binding themselves to trees and altars alike. “Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki…” The crone led the villagers in a chant as they pled with their last divine hope to accept their wrong offerings. 

Loki pondered, wondering about the moral dilemma before him. Good thing he didn’t usually follow such tight, restricting rules like morals, right, and wrong. Psh. Loki shook his head, running an invisible hand through his invisible hair. He was bound by an even harder rule though: consent. He couldn’t take someone, he couldn’t violate them. He needed permission. He needed--

Fuck it.

He’d ask.

He’d see what the drugged guy had to say about being sacrificed to a god. They were supposed to be willing. They were always supposed to be willing. Well. Loki was a trickster. He had his means. He could make an illusion. He could make it all look and feel very real. And so he did, the sacrifice gasping at the sudden sensations, new sensations, as Loki used a very old, very holy power for something sordid and seemingly awful. The villagers were working themselves into a frenzy, so much like worshippers of old who cried for fire to come down from the sky.

“Please.” Loki’s focus snapped from reminiscing about consuming fire to the sacrifice who not only felt him, but apparently saw him. “Please.” It was an interesting prayer, no actual boon being made.

“What would you have me do?” Loki asked the burning hazel eyes that squinted up at him through the haze of smoke and drugged wine.

“Take me and then kill me.” The human said bravely. “Please, Loki, I don’t--” He shook his head, crying out as one of the villagers slashed open his right wrist. Loki recoiled at the blood, looking eyes with the frightened but determined sacrifice. “Don’t let them take everything from me.”

“It’ll cost you.” Loki warned. He decided that he didn’t want this man dead.

“I’ve already promised my life.” This man wanted to be dead. Loki smiled crookedly, tracing a finger along the man’s sharp jaw. Wording was so very important to him.

“Deal.” Loki grinned before he fully took the man, marking him as his own, ignoring that part of him was doing this out of compassion. He wanted to save this one, this one meaningless speck in the company of people who had been offered to him. And now this one, this very special one, was willing too.

The villagers had not seen nor heard the exchange between the sacrifice and the god. Loki was still invisible as he took the sacrifice on the bloody altar. This might have been done all wrong, but the ending was the same: with blood and sex, the tingling power at his fingertips as he drank to his fill of flesh, death, and life. The flash of lightning, the sky swirling directly above them was different as he finally came to his climax after taking his time drinking every drop of pleasure he could from the human under him. His fingernails dug into the mortal’s hips, a loud voice crying out that sent the villagers scrambling for cover, screaming in horror, their frenzy forgotten. A clap of thunder echoed as seven bolts of lightning stuck all around them.

“Fuck.” Loki gasped, realizing he had blacked out for the quickest second. He was gripping the human under him as if he was the only thing keeping him from falling off the altar like the disgraceful god he was. He pushed himself off the mortal, grabbing at the bleeding wrist, healing with a glowing touch.

“Will you grant us our boon?” The crone was there, peering at him. Loki knew she couldn’t see him, not really. She was seeing a fuzzy outline of a power she had tempted into entering her home.

“What do you ask?” Loki’s voice was rough from taking his pleasure, from expending energy and power that should have been kept hidden. He didn’t have long to vacate this place or else his family might finally find him. He glanced down at the human who was still shuddering from the intense pleasure sparking within. It would take some time for his body and his mind to recover: Loki gave as good as he got, even when he accidentally overdosed on blood and sex. Loki felt strong, even though the handprint seared into the human’s right hip made him realize a new vulnerability had come into being.

“Transform our village.” Loki laughed darkly. These humans never learned and he would always be so willing to teach them. His tongue pressed into the corner of his mouth, tasting the thick ozone in the air, the fragments of electricity. He inhaled, taking in the scent of charred air, sex, blood, and sweat. Closing his eyes, he murmured in an ancient tongue, calling on his ancient power. Fire from heaven. His eyes snapped open, glowing golden, and fire rained down all around the village, circling them in until it fell upon them all, consuming them all: men, women, and children.

Loki walked through the ashes and burning logs, skulls, bones, and seared flesh cracking under his bare feet. He whistled a tune as he passed the crone, making sure to crush her skull and all the blasphemies she had shared to lead this village astray. And now, they were all a fucking ashtray. His grin was wide, his gait sure, as he left devastation in his wake, carrying the unconscious human who had promised him his life, hoping for death. It had been a good night. He nodded at Freya as he passed her, holding the human a little closer before he flickered from view, long golden wings taking them both far away, somewhere they both could be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a story I wrote a long time ago that was had a much darker relationship between Sam and Loki. I have a few chapter ideas, but I'm not sure if I want to add them yet. I might just let this stand alone and if I add anything later on, it'll be to the same verse, kind of like the #me too verse. Because I really want a morning after from all of this but at the same time, I want to update my other fics too. XD However, I thought I'd stick this out here since it was begging to be written this weekend.
> 
> Poor Sam. I really should stop beating him and Gabriel up.


End file.
